You Gave Me Life
by GreatDayBG
Summary: Dick saves Kori from the scientific facility where she is kept. How is going to be their life on now on?
1. Fate Can Be Cruel

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

Chapter 1

I woke up but this time I wasn't in the cell in the scientific facility. I was in a bed in some small room. The handcuffs blocking my powers were still on me. I felt weak. I haven't felt the rays of the sun since I was on that planet. I was afraid that would be my end.

The curtains were torn, I hadn't enough strength to get up and reveal the window. Just a little light… I was dying – I did not have much time left.

Chained in someone's bedroom. I remembered my recent days of slavery and the meaning of that. I shuddered under that thought. Looks like I escaped one prison just to got into new one. The fate was cruel.

The door opened a little. A man entered. The light was poor and couldn't see well his features. A domino mask was covering his eyes. He wore a black colored armor with a red bird on its chest. He carried a tray with food in his left hand. There was an electric baton in the right one. His posture was tense. I haven't seen him until now.

He started to talk but I didn't understand a single word. My stomach plucked because of the nice smell. I haven't eaten in days. I noticed the earthling didn't look older than me. Although I could be wrong, I wasn't introduced to the physiology of the people.

I suppose he noticed I wasn't able to speak his language. Then he bent down and put the tray on the night stand. He made a gesture with his head which I couldn't get. I used the opportunity he is near to me. I touched my lips to his. He tried to pull back but I used all my last strength to hold on him. Finally he succeed and said "What did you do to me?" I saw how his muscled tensed. He wiped his mouth. "My kind can learn languages thought the act of kissing." I replied. The masked one calmed a little but his posture stayed the same. "What are you doing on Earth?" he asked. "I am fugitive. When I was a kid I was sold into slavery. Before a week ago I found a chance to escape. Unfortunately I shipwrecked on this planet. Since then I am your prisoner." "Not mine, LexCorp's. Your landing caused a huge mess. I was interrogating the case. That led me to you. I pulled you out of there yesterday." "And now? What are you planning to do with me?" I wondered. "I have to question you. Will decide if you are a danger. I will contact the Justice League then. Suppose the Green Lanterns will make the call." My face twisted in horror "No! You can't bring me to the corpus!" I felt tears on my chicks "They will got me back to the Citadelians! I can't return there! Please!" I was in his arms. Can't recall how I got there. He caressed me on the back in an attempt to calm me down "Easy. It won't happen. But that complicates the things." He rubbed his temple "Look, I have to go out now." "But what about me?" "Give me your hands." He commanded, I did as I was instructed. He pulled out the key for the chains and unlocked them. "Don't make me regret trusting you." We met glances. "I won't. Promise." I wasn't more grateful my entire life of a slave. "Fine." Again he did the strange gesture with head "Don't go out. You look different from the people. Will track attention. Do you eat human's food?" "I do. Is this for me?" I pointed the tray. He chose to ignore my question and continued "Last thing. If someone rings of the door, don't answer it."

 **sorry this one was slow. there will be more act in the second**


	2. The Sunrise

The Sunrise

I went out through the window in the kitchen and left the alien to feed in the bedroom. My head hurt. I hoped the street will help me clean my mind. I was moving from rooftop to another. Stopped few small thefts. The evening was going to be calm. Not I have something against. I needed time to think. I couldn't ask anyone for an advice. Bruce would tell me that her business wasn't on Earth and I have to inform the lanterns. But could I destine someone to slavery? I remembered her terrified face. No! There wasn't a way that will happen. The orange chick was staying. I was going to figure it out… somehow. I sighed and leaned to one of the walls.

I came back around 4 a.m.. I rolled through the window in the kitchen. I couldn't see her in the living room where I expected to find her. "Hello? Orange chick?" I cried out. "Nice. She isn't here." I rubbed my temple when I heard slips from my bedroom.

The alien was in embryonic pose on the floor. Crying. "God! What happened?" I kneeled to her. She pointed the sky. "The night? I can't understand…" "The sun! It's gone!" She sounded terrified. "Of course." I still couldn't get it. "My kind dies without its rays." "God" I said again "Will you be okay for a few more hours?" "Yes… But…" "It will be back soon. After two hours." "How? On Tamaran the night lasts million of years." "Really? Here it lasts twelve hours." Her slips calmed down. "You know, you could be the first one from your planet to live through the night." I smiled in attempt to cheer her up. She returned the smile. "Funny. I suppose so." "The sunrise is after two hours. We can wait it together." "Really?" she asked. "Sure. By the way – what's your name?" "Koriand'r. On your language it would mean Star Fire. What is yours?" "Richard Grayson. Although everybody call me Dick. Address me as you wish. I will go to change my clothes."

We were sitting on the rooftop. The sunrise was about to begin. My guest was wearing a white t-shirt of mine and pair of gym pants. My clothes were too short for her. She easily was the tallest girl I've ever seen. Around 1.81-3. I made a mental note to buy her some clothes, considering she was staying with me (not I was against her going around naked but…).

The sky got orange. The sun started to come up. The alien next to me made a sound similar to hiccup. She looked full of happiness and impatience. The ends of her long and red hair ignited. It didn't look like it was bothering her, so I didn't mention it. Flaming strands were flying around us.

If someone had told me that I will be on a rooftop with an alien whose hair was on fair this morning… actually I may believe it. I have strange life. Anyways, that didn't make the situation less interesting. "X'hal! Beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Yeah…" I winced looking at her.

The only alien I've met before was Clark Kent. He is a close friend of mine. But I've never expected to be feel attraction to one. But Kori was magnificent. She was similar to human and so different in the same time. The orange skin which no person could have. Her bright emerald eyes. No pupils, no white around them. Only irises. The wine red hair, unrealistically long. Her perfect curves and figure. God, was it possible to have so beautiful girl on Earth? I doubted that.


End file.
